Te Perdono
by phannylovegood89
Summary: A lo mejor a muchos no les guste esta pareja, o tal vez si, pero ps aqui esta, a lo mejor la relacion esta un poco fuera de contexto pero me gusto y disfrute mucho escribiendola, asi que espero que les agrade


¡¡¡¡¡¡TE PERDONO!!!!!!!!!

Por: Phanny Salazar

Tenia tanto en que pensar, había muerto uno de sus compañeros de slytherin, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Había sido derrotado, al parecer su madre mantuvo unida a la familia y parecía arrepentida de todo lo que los Malfoy´s hicieron. El hizo cosas de las que estaba arrepentido, pero ni todo eso hacía posible que el Draco Malfoy dejara de voltear a ver a Hermione, no lo entendía, el era un sangre limpia y ella solo era una sangre sucia, claro que este termino tan peyorativo solo lo usaba para provocar a Potter y a Weasley, pero en su interior no era capaz de insultar de ese modo a Hermione.

Había aceptado el trabajo de Lord Voldemort para deshacerse de Potter y Weasley, pero cada vez que veía a Hermione tan feliz con sus dos amigos, pasaban dos cosas por su cabeza, una tenia ganas de arrepentirse, de dejar todo lo que estaba planeando ya que no podía quitarle esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro; dos Tenia más ganas de seguir con su plan, le daban celos de ver a esos dos cabezas huecas con esa esplendida chica.

Pero ahora ahí sentado en el gran comedor se sentía un gran perdedor, sabia que ahora ella nunca le haría caso, lo echado todo a perder.

Estaban ahí sus padres y el, tan fuera de lugar, no entendía, habían traicionado y aun así los dejaban estar sentados como si nada, vio que Weasley y Potter lo volteaban a ver pero ya no le importaba, solo quería una oportunidad para hablar y pedirle perdón a Hermione de todo lo que había hecho, pero no tenia idea de cómo y cuando iba poder tener esa oportunidad.

En eso vio como Hermione se ponía de pie

-En un momento regreso chicos-

-¿A donde vas Hermione?-

-Tranquilo Ron, no pienso desaparecer-

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-No Ron, solo voy al tocador ok, y ahí no puedes entrar-

-Ya Ron, no se va a perder ni nada, yo lo detengo aquí, tú vete Hermione-

-Gracias, Harry- dice Hermione esbozando una sonrisa radiante

Draco se quedo hipnotizado dentro de esa radiante sonrisa, es sus labios "_¿Qué se sentirán esos labios? _Se preguntaba

Salio de su trance, se paro y la siguió, fue algo automático, no controlaba su cuerpo, pero su mente sabia que era la oportunidad que con tanto anhelo pedía, hablaría con ella, aclararía todo, le pediría perdón.

La siguió hasta el tocador, espero a que saliera, no sabia como interceptarla, que tal si gritaba o huía, o peor aun lo rechazaba.

Mientras en el baño Hermione pensaba.

-_"Al fin Ron y yo podremos estar juntos, es lo que estaba esperando a que el diera el primer paso…pero en realidad todavía lo quiero?... claro que si es muy lindo tierno y todo eso pero…"-_

Ella sabía muy bien que tenia otros sentimientos, más fuertes por otra persona, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-_"Draco… Draco, que nombre tan peculiar… que guapo es…no como puedo pensar en el, me detesta, siempre busca un momento para insultarme…pero aun así hay algo de el que me atrae… pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de Draco precisamente?, y si…- _Salió del baño y en ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ser jalada hacia un lado de los baños, alguien le tapo la boca, la inmovilizo, ella se asusto, no sabía que estaba pasando

-No te quiero hacer daño Hermione-

-_"¿Es la voz de Draco?, ¿me llamo Hermione?"-_

-Te soltare si prometes no gritar-

Hermione asintió mientras pensaba –_"Se oye distinto, como más tierno, menos altanero"-_

-En serio no… no te haré nada, solo… solo quiero hablar-

-_"¿Por qué le tiembla la voz? Acaso estará nervioso… nunca lo había escuchado así"-_

-Te soltare a las 3…1…2…3…-

La suelta, ella se voltea hasta quedar frente a esos ojos grises, que tanto le llamaban la atención.

-¿Qué quieres Draco, acaso no fue suficiente lo que ya hiciste?- Sonó un poco más ruda de lo que ella hubiese querido, pero no iba a dejar que este la volviera a insultar.

-Yo… yo lo lamento… solo… quiero hablar… de algo importante-

-_"¿Qué le pasa, acaso esta llorando?- _¿Estas llorando?-

Draco se seca las lágrimas que derramo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Draco, Porque llegas ahora así, en estos momentos?

-Perdón por todos… los insultos…yo no…-

-¿no querías? Si claro, ¿que te pasa, tu no eres así?- Realmente Hermione no entendía que le estaba pasando a Malfoy, ¿eran verdaderas lágrimas o era algún plan?, lo miro a los ojos, de donde seguían saliendo algunas lágrimas.

-Lo se y por eso me disculpo… me comporte como un imbécil… es solo… es que como… tu y Ron… eran celos, son celos… tu inteligente con esos tontos…no entiendo… tu y ellos…- Draco no sabia ni como explicarse, ni el se estaba entendiendo

Hermione no estaba entendiendo nada, solo veía a Malfoy balbucear, no decía frases completas, pero…-_"¿Escuche bien?... dijo ¿celos? ¿Pero de que o de quien?"- _Tranquilízate Malfoy, no te estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices… ¿de que me estas hablando? Me puedes explicar eso de los celos.-

Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, no las podía controlar, se estaba desahogando al fin, no le importaba que esta linda castaña lo viera así, sería lo mejor, al fin alguien vería como era en realidad.

-Si CELOS, de ese Potter y de Weasley… es que no lo entiendes… tu… a mi… yo te…-

-AY DRACO habla bien por favor, no te entiendo na…-

No pudo terminar la frase, sintió como unas temblorosas manos tomaban las suyas… Ese temblor no podía ser fingido, ahora lo sabia, sus disculpas eran sinceras, lo podía ver en sus ojos grises empañados por sus lágrimas.

Fue un impulso, tomo sus manos, eran tan suaves y frágiles, no quería soltarlas, temía que si las dejaba, ese hermoso rostro desaparecería.

-Déjame hablar Hermione… por favor… no era mi intención insultarte… ni molestarte a ti… a Potter y a Weasley si… pero eran celos.-

Ella no lo escuchaba, solo veía sus ojos, su cabello rubio plateado, sus labios…

-Todo lo que hice fue… un error…. Ahora lo se…. No fue la forma correcta… pero fue por ti… de alguna manera…-

El seguía hablando, pero ella esta hipnotizada en el, en sus manos, sus lágrimas.

-_"¿Qué estoy sintiendo, porque ahora? No puede ser… pero lo es…ahí esta el disculpándose… y lo que siento es cada vez más grande… Pero… y ¿Ron? ¿su beso no significo nada para mi?... pero Draco es tan lindo… ¿y sus insultos acaso ya no cuentan?... claro ya pidió perdón"-_

El en sus explicaciones, ella en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta que cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Yo realmente lo lamento much…-

No se había dado cuenta, fue un impulso, ella lo había abrazado, el quedo en shock, se recupero y le regreso el abrazo.

Se sentían compenetrados, eran uno solo, se despejan, se miran a los ojos…

Hermione no sabia porque lo había abrazado, pensó que lo necesitaba, fue la única forma en que el dejo de temblar, era calido, percibía su olor a menta, no quería despejarse, pero sabia que llegaría a su fin, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba ese momento.

Al despejarse miro sus ojos, ya no había lágrimas, se había tranquilizado, su mirada se volvió más serena.

-Te Perdono Draco Malfoy-

Era lo que el esperaba, esas palabras, ese abrazo le dieron esperanza, le dieron una chispa fortificante, como si hubiera tomado una dosis de Felix Felicis

Se acerco a su rostro, sentía su aroma cálido, su aliento fresco, no podía soportarlo tenia que saber que se sentía si tocaba esos labios con los suyos.

Hermione solo cerro los ojos, no podía, no quería detenerlo, sintió los brazos de Draco tomándola de la cintura, sus brazos rodearon su cabeza, y sus labios se fundieron en un beso único y especial, no pensaban solo eran ellos dos, Draco y Hermione, Hermione y Draco.


End file.
